History of Cybertron (Mythology)
The ravages of time, the rise and fall of civilizations and endless aeons of warfare have done much to distort the history of Cybertronian race and indeed the origins of the world itself. Much has been lost, to the stage where sorting myths and legends from facts becomes impossible. What is presented here is an attempt to define the history of the Cybertronian race as best as possible, but it can hardly be considered a comprehensive or even entirely accurate accounting. The Age of Legends The origins of the Cybertronian race have been lost to the annals of time. Many theories abound, the result of myths and legends that have become distorted and mistaken for fact, to the point where determining the truth is impossible. The first age of Cybertron, the so-called Age of Legends, is the best example of this process. Covering the creation of the world and the rise of its people, next to nothing is known about it for certain, and separating myths from facts becomes impossible. Regardless of their origins, the first Cybertronians were a relatively primitive people. Their societies were tribal in nature, fragmented and scattered across the world in small groups. While technological in nature themselves, they lacked much in the way of actual technology, and seemed to have very little understanding of their own bodies and how they worked. It is not even clear if the Cybertroinians had developed their signature ability to transform at this point. Some sources say that such was an inherent part of their race, while others suggest that it was an ability developed later and engineered into their race. Most importantly, at this early stage, the Cybertronians seemed to lack the ability to construct new bodies for themselves or modify their existing forms. None the less, they managed to increase their number by means now lost to history. All that can be said for certain is that they were able to create new bodies, imbued and animated with Sparks of their own. The primitive Cybertronians were not the only inhabitants of their world, however. Colossal beings known as Titans walked the world, their origins and motives unknown. The Cybertronians had no way of communicating with these giants, who spoke their own languages and had a thought process that was impossible to understand. Instead, the Cybertronians came to avoid the Titans, lest they be crushed underfoot or accidentally anger them. Other sources speak of a diminutive race of mechanoids known as Titan Masters (or simply ‘Masters’). These creatures were said to be able to bond with Cybertronians, giving them strange new powers and abilities. Some legends suggest that they were able to also communicate with the Titans, and served as a bridge between them and the Cybertronians. As mentioned, the early Cybertronians were primitive in nature. Their tribes were often nomadic, travelling from place to place, following resources or natural sources of Energon. From time to time different tribes would meet, and were just as likely to go to war with each other as they would try to engage in peaceful exchange. Over time, these tribes would, one way or another, begin to merge with each other as their population and reach grew, coming together through trade, alliances, diplomacy and conquest. Eventually, the population coalesced into thirteen tribes. Each one of these was lead by a figure known as a Prime, said to be a demi-god with powers beyond those of mortal Cybertronians. Some have suggested that the Primes were in fact Titan Masters, bonded with powerful individuals. Others have taken a more skeptical approach to suggest that the Primes were merely skilled leaders who created a mythology around themselves to reinforce their rule. Regardless of the truth, the Primes began to transform Cybetronian society, laying the foundation for what we know today. Under the Primes, the tribes began to create more permanent settlements around key resources to support their growing populations. With permanence came change as the populations had more time to devote to scholarly pursuits rather than the day to day matters of survival. Science flourished, as the Cybertronians came to learn more about themselves and their world. With it came the rise of industry as they sought to utilise what they had learned. Inevitably, the tribes made contact with each other. As in the past, the results were a mixture of peaceful trade and diplomacy with wars that were now fought on a greater and more devastating level than before. Eventually, a conclave was formed among the Primes in order to facilitate better cooperation and understanding, leading to peace between the tribes. Eventually, this conclave of the Primes would become a model for unifying the planet under their rule, bringing the disparate Cybertronian peoples together as one. To lead them, the Conclave selected an individual who came to be simply known as the Prime. The Dynasty of the Primes The first Prime, known as Prima, became the first ruler of a unified Cybertron. Seen as a benevolent, guiding hand, Prima helped bring the thirteen tribes together, using his position and the power of the Conclave to help smooth over their remaining differences while tying them together. Prima held himself above the individual tribes, dealing with them without fear or favour, treating each as an equal regardless of their background. To ensure the perpetuation of this line, the Conclave bestowed a gift upon Prima, in the form of a single artefact. Known as the Matrix of Leadership (or, alternatively, the Creation Matrix), this object was said to contain the essence of Primus, the god of all Transformers, and serve as a font for his knowledge and wisdom. By their lore, the Matrix would be borne by the Prime, and in turn select its next bearer when the time was right. Having ensured the continuation of their legacy, the Conclave seemingly retreated from Cybertronian affairs, leaving the fate of the world in the hands of their children. Prima would instead rule from a new city constructed to be the hub of the new Cybetronian civilisation. Known as Iacon, it was built atop a vast natural Energon reservoir, one that was said to run to the heart of Cybertron itself. In order to protect this new world, he raised an order known as the Knights of Cybertron, who served as the guardians of its people against any threat. Their decision did seem to bear fruit. The unification of Cybertron bought forth a golden age of art, science and learning, as the disparate peoples of the world were now able to freely trade and share ideas. Technology advanced in great leaps and bounds as the Cybetronians learned more about themselves and their world. Spaceflight, body modification, Energon refining and other key breakthroughs came from this era as the Cybertronians advanced in leaps and bounds. As the unified Cybertronian civilisation matured, its cities grew and spread out across the planet. Many smaller ones were absorbed by their larger compatriots, Iacon included, as their reach expanded. These mega-cities emerged as the regional seats of power and hubs of culture and learning; soon places such as Kaon, Polyhex, Kronos and Gobotropolis came to rival Iacon’s splendour. Many foresaw that the cities would eventually grow to cover the entire planet, truly unifying their race. However, before such could happen, there was one very real obstacle that needed to be overcome. Cybertron was still home to the Titans, who remained separate from Cybertronian civilisation. Their motives and goals were unknowable, but their sheer size made them impossible to ignore. Many feared for the day that a Titan would come lumbering into a Cybetronian city, and wind up inadvertently destroying it. Prima was aware of these fears, and allegedly looked inside the Matrix for guidance as to how to solve this dilemma. Through the Matrix, he created a caste of ambassador-priests, known as Cityspeakers, who were blessed with the ability to communicate with the Titans (and, apparently, other non-Cybertronian entities). Through their actions, the Titans were peacefully bought into Cybertronian civilisation, with the massive entities joining their smaller brethren in building the new world. With the aid of the Titans and under the benevolent rule of the dynasty of the Primes, the growth of Cybertronian civilisation increased exponentially. As expected, the world’s cities grew to encompass its entire surface. The population likewise grew, but the presence of abundant natural Energon meant that there were plentiful resources for all. However, that did not stop the Cybertroninans from looking beyond their world and into the stars. Using primitive hyperspace ram ships, the Cybertronians explored other solar systems, eager to see what lay beyond them. What they found was surprising; while there were other worlds with life on them, some of which was intelligent, none of them resembled their own. Rather, it seemed that the were unique in the cosmos, its sole purely mechanical beings. However, they also saw the potential to expand their own race to the point of reshaping the cosmos in their own image. The Primes turned to their partners, the Titans, in order to make this dream a reality. Many of the massive beings reconfigured themselves into interstellar craft, capable of carrying Cybertronian colonists to these new worlds. Once there, the Titans would use their colossal size and power, as well as their unique ability to create new sparks, to help reshape those worlds to suit their new inhabitants. While the plan was ambitious, the Primes did place certain breaks on it. Most importantly, none of the worlds they chose to inhabit would be occupied by sentient life. To displace them or destroy their civilisations was seen as being an evil act, one that would be counter to the ethical core of the Cybetronian race. While this decree was commonly accepted, there would be those voices that cried out in protest, claiming that all worlds should belong to Cybertron. While these were but a tiny, if vocal minority, they would also be a herald of what was to come. Through the power of the Titans, numerous worlds were settled across the Cybertronian region. Planets like Caminus, Quartex, Golam Prime, Animatron and others grew and expanded alongside their parent world. As these colonies matured, including raising new generations of Cybertronians that had never set foot on their parent world, they began to develop their own cultures, but never lost sight of their origins. Soon Cybertron was at the head of an interstellar nation, one bound together through a single ruler that was seemingly blessed with divine gifts. The Dynasty of the Primes was a golden age for Cybertron and the Cybertronian race, but it soon would come crashing down. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transformers: Mythology